


Finding a Home

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Brothers, Canon Era, Family Issues, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nobility, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Protective Knights (Merlin), Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Gwaine is supposed to be the jester in the group, the one without drama. So when his family turn up in Camelot, Gwaine begins to realise that he isn't doing as well as he thought.Lucky that he has a Warlock to keep him sane.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 601
Collections: Emrys is a mess





	Finding a Home

Gwaine was the funny one. That was his job, he didn’t come with issues, just a habit of drinking far too much and getting into tavern brawls. He didn’t take things seriously, that was what made him so good in his position of the group jester. It was a job he took very seriously, providing comedy for the four Knights, one Princess, and a too-cute manservant. He was the one that told stories about fair maidens he had saved, teased Arthur about how he was honestly a very pratty King, much to Merlin’s amusement. Nobody took him seriously, he was everybody’s friend, and he liked it that way.

Which is why he knew he was screwed, the moment she dared to show her slimy face in the King’s throne room. Guinevere and Morgana were unfortunately also present to this treachery, just as the Knights were, and the only person that Gwaine longed for was somehow absent. Gwaine fell still, the moment she walked into the throne room, her skirts skimming across the floor and her evil eyes focusing first on Gwaine, then to the King on his throne.

He hated her. Wondered if he could employ Merlin to curse her where she stood. The issue didn’t end with just her, the mini-version was walking in her step, a smile far too bright and a dress with a neckline far too low. He held his breath as they curtseyed, perfectly in time, before rising back up.

‘I apologise, my Lord, for the intrusion. My Husband is out Hunting in the North, and we were supposed to meet him, yet we were attacked by bandits on the travel. I have sent a serving boy to send word to my husband that I am staying in Camelot, till he returns to collect us.’ Slimy, evil creature. Vile. Detestable. Gwaine hated her, was clenching his hands so tightly that he was surprised he hadn't cut his skin with his nails.

‘That is quite alright, Lady Arwen. You’re more than welcome to stay in Camelot, for as long as you like. In fact, I’d like to meet your husband, when he comes.’ Damn Arthur, for his sweet words and his attempts to unite the nobility of the neighbouring lands. Her face showed confusion, puzzlement, her pointy chin tilting to one side.

‘I’m surprised, my Lord, at your hospitality. I was… not suspecting you’d be so inclined.’ Gwaine wondered if he could run from the room, make some excuse about a pretty maid he needed to be, or a wayward servant he wanted to Court. After all, he was known for being an incredibly hot mess, or as Merlin often called him, “a disastrously slutty man with no preference on type”. It was not quite true, his true type was his height, bright blue eyes and the darkest hair, cheekbones so sharp that he could cut himself on them, just like the wittiness of the man. Anyway, enough of his attempts to bed Merlin, and back onto the two… whores in the throne room.

‘What gave you that impression?’ Arthur questioned, and time stopped. Lady Arwen, or as Gwaine liked to call her, Lady Arsewipe, turned to look in his direction. Then back to the King, about to drop a truth that Gwaine would rather was never revealed.

‘My Lord, forgive me, I thought you’d be aware. Sir Gwaine is my eldest son.’

Well, there it was.

**

Merlin had never sprinted so quickly in his life. He almost ran into one of the Guards, caught sight of the two ladies leaving the throne room, the emblem that he’d seen on the side of the tack that the horses had worn. He’d been in the stables, when George came to tell him of a visiting Lady and her daughter, and Merlin had been intrigued. Another woman, trying to throw her daughter in the direction of Arthur?

Then he’d seen the Shield of Arms, and had dropped the fork right onto his own foot, before running. Now, here he was, skidding into the throne room to see the awkward silence that had formed, everyone staring at Gwaine, who looked like he wished to smite everything in sight.

‘I came as soon as I recognised the emblem.’ He panted out, put his hands on his knees and looked to Gwaine, whose usual smirk was replaced by a sour smile.

‘Evil harlots. Whores. Cretins.’ The last one was inventive, and Merlin rose up, but Gwaine was already storming from the room, armour clanking in his hasty retreat. He paused at the door, looked back to Merlin, a pleading expression.

‘Yeah, coming, tavern it is.’ Gwaine flashed his signature grin, disappearing from the door, and Merlin turned to the King.

‘I’ll do double work tomorrow.’ He offered nothing else, ran after the Knight and hoped Gwaine didn’t kill everyone in sight.

**

Arthur was confused. His usually jovial Knight, the one that was nothing but a drunken-mess, was angry. No, fuming. He’d never seen Gwaine fight like this, knew that he’d spent the entire night at the Tavern with Merlin, and should be incredibly hungover. Instead, Gwaine was thrashing absolutely everybody, Percival limping from the training ground and Elyan dropping his weapon to surrender.

He’d never seen the Knight so hurt. That was what was in Gwaine’s eyes, pain, and he had Leon retreating from the fight seconds later. Lancelot was the only one that dared stay close, but even he was forced away from the brooding man, abandoning the fight.

‘Should we comfort him?’ Leon asked, all of the them unsure in this moment, Gwaine looking like he was about to go and terrorise the younger Knights. But then his face lit up, and Arthur spotted his manservant, moving across towards the Knight with a bright smile.

He watched, mostly in shock, as Merlin picked up a sword and a shield, gestured for Gwaine to go. And the Knight did, not holding back, Arthur picking up on the golden flash of Merlin’s eyes.

‘Any idea why Merlin knows more than all of us combined?’ Elyan added, watched as Merlin ducked the sword that came swinging for his head, swung his own as he feinted left. Since when had Merlin been fighting with a sword?

‘Does it surprise you? Gwaine trusts Merlin, just as we all do.’ A point that Arthur had to agree with, the sorcerer was quite good at keeping secrets. No, that was Arthur being bitter at the fact he had been the last to find out about Merlin’s secret.

‘Did you even know his family were still…’ Alive, the unspoken word. From the vague looks exchanged, that was a no.

**

Gwaine spotted Arthur and the Knights in the throne room, went to move across to speak to them, only for a hand to close over his arm. He halted, looked up to his Mother, who was staring right back at him.

‘Gwaine.’ It hurt. It hurt so badly, hearing her soft tone aimed back at him, after everything. Memories came flashing back, of huddling in the bed and reaching for her, only for her to turn away, haunted by the loss that they were both grieving. Losses, he corrected.

‘Lady Arwen.’ He returned, inclined his head politely, even if it burnt. He wanted to reach Arthur, could see the King looking across to him, but Gwaine couldn’t move. It was like he was stuck, frozen in this moment.

‘I’ve missed you.’ Her hand was reaching for him, for his cheek, and Gwaine took a giant step back. Watched her hand stay in the space between them, waiting for him.

‘I don’t know what you’re doing here, but leave me out of it. Leave all of them out of it.’ His Mother snatched her hand back, and Gwaine was leaving, walking as fast as he dared.

He reached Merlin, Merlin who didn’t have to ask. Just hugged him, pulled him in and held him tight. The Warlock didn’t say anything else, just waited until Gwaine looked up at him.

‘I don’t want to see her. I can’t… it reminds me of him.’ Him, the word that could mean two different people. The father, that he lost to a war that nobody could have won. And the younger brother, who Gwaine had held until the very last moment.

‘You don’t have to be strong.’ Merlin stated, and Gwaine wanted to point out that he was a Knight, that he was supposed to be strong. The manservant just walked him all the way to his home, to where he could light the fire with a flash of golden, and Gwaine could sit down. Strip off his armour, and forget the fact that his Mother and Sister were sitting in the Palace like everything was fine.

**

Arthur had hugged his Knights before. It happened, occasionally, when they had an emotional moment and needed some reassurance. Sometimes, he’d even initiate the hug, although he’d never done so with Gwaine. The drunk-Knight never needed reassurance like that, Arthur had never sat him down and let him pour his heart out like the others did.

So, when Gwaine came storming in like a burning ball of anger, and Arthur scolded him, he hadn't expected the Knight to slump. It was like the fire had been taken out of him, dropped, and Arthur found himself with an armful of an emotional Knight. If the others were shocked, they made no sound to show such a thing, said nothing as Arthur wrapped his arms around Gwaine.

‘I can send them away.’ Arthur offered, wondering what was so bad about these two women, that Gwaine had broken down in such a dramatic way. The Knight, who had his head resting on Arthur’s shoulder, hair covering his face, sighed.

‘It’s okay. They’ll be gone soon.’ When Gwaine pulled away from him, Arthur was horrified to find that his Knight was close to tears. Sure, some of the Knights cried in front of him before. All of the others had, at some point, and he’d comforted them as was the job of being their leader. Not only that, but he wanted to help them, to be seen as their friend, as well as their King.

But this was Gwaine. Gwaine, who was now looking so lost, so upset, and Arthur had no idea why. The Knight shuffled slightly, refused to meet any of them in the eye.

‘And if the Lord comes?’ Gwaine’s father? He presumed, anyway, didn’t know if he could ask such a thing.

‘He’ll be gone soon.’ Gwaine stated, like it was the only thing keeping him going. Arthur went to argue, most guests tried to outstay their welcome, because living at the Castle was a luxury that most wanted to experience. Seeing that he was about to say something, Gwaine cut back in.

‘Merlin will make it uncomfortable enough that they want to leave.’ Arthur didn’t need to ask how, the manservant would find a way, and speaking of.

Merlin came in, spotted Gwaine, and his brow furrowed.

‘Did she find you?’ Gwaine nodded, back to his miserable expression, and Merlin’s eyes softened. Had Arthur missed something?

‘C’mon, let’s go beat some stuff up.’ That cheered him up, and Gwaine was gone with a smile, Arthur looking back to his Knights in confusion.

**

‘I should have saved him.’ Merlin didn’t say anything, blocked Gwaine’s advance and used the shield to cover his movement. Learning how to wield weapons had been a difficult journey, consisting of a lot of Magic and bruises in places he didn’t know could bruise, but it was worth it. Like now, Gwaine wasn’t really holding back, Merlin was fully able to stop himself from getting hit.

‘Wouldn’t be dead if I’d put in more effort.’ Another blow, and Merlin ducked as the sword sailed over his head. The air whistled, warning Merlin to pay attention.

‘Might still have a little brother.’ Another hit, and Merlin rocked his Magic into his movements, lunging at Gwaine and narrowly missing his breastplate. Gwaine was crying, not that Merlin believed the Knight was aware of such a thing. He dropped his sword, and shield, watched as Gwaine looked up at him.

‘You know that isn’t true. You did everything you could.’ Merlin stated, before pulling Gwaine in for a hug. Hands clutched at him, his body shook slightly under Merlin’s touch, and he decided it was time to leave the Castle for a bit.

**

When Arthur and his four friends managed to find the duo, it was in the late evening. Arthur eyed up the blatant display of Magic, a flurry of butterflies that danced in the setting sun, with a small smile on his face. When they approached, the butterflies parted for them, and he found Gwaine sitting on the bank, a bowlful of strawberries on his lap. He noted the red-rimmed eyes, knew Gwaine must have been crying, but didn’t mention it.

‘Skiving on duties?’ He joked, taking a seat. Merlin was down by the river, knew they’d arrived, but didn’t seem too bothered. He was making more butterflies, the idiot.

‘Sorry.’ Gwaine shot back, sarcastic, but with some merit of truth behind the word. Arthur shrugged, gestured around vaguely.

‘Not like Camelot needs us at the moment.’ A silence fell, comfortable, until Merlin returned and sat down next to Gwaine, snatching some of the strawberries.

‘I’m needed back at the Castle, Morgana’s calling for me.’ Arthur had learnt that his sister and manservant could communicate in their minds, had found the entire thing freaky, but he was getting used to it. Like now, Merlin took one last strawberry, standing up and giving Gwaine a smile.

‘Coming over later?’ Gwaine asked, and Arthur blinked. That was a change he hadn't picked up on, wondered if Gwaine was pushing the boundaries of their friendship. Now wasn’t the time to challenge it, he just watched Merlin walk away, Gwaine’s gaze following the Sorcerer.

He’d bring it up later.

**

‘Merlin, right?’ He halted, turned to face the Lady Merrain and bowed his head to her.

‘Yes, my lady.’ He tried to keep his tone neutral, now was not the time to pick fights with Gwaine’s family, especially not when they were of a higher rank than him.

‘You seem close with my brother.’ Half-brother, Merlin wanted to correct, everything good about Gwaine came from his father.

‘He’s a good Knight.’ Merlin replied, wishing he’d never come back without Gwaine. The girl cocked her head, studied him for a moment, and he caught sight of the bracelet around her wrist. Cold iron.

‘You know what my father hunts, I presume?’ She sounded like a child pretending to be Queen, her chin held too high, her corset wrapped tighter than it should have been. Morgana looked regal, in the way she held herself. Even Gwen looked like a Lady. Merrain looked like a child playing dress-up.

‘Sorcerers. Magical creatures.’ Merlin knew that, had he not been under the royal household, he might have been threatened by a family such as this. Instead, he had no fear, she had no power over him.

‘I saw the flash of gold in your eyes, sorcerer. How the King deals with such treachery…’

‘You should be careful, Lady Merrain. The King’s sister is an accomplished Sorceress, would not take kindly to your… words.’ The girl was glaring, eyes angry and lips curled into a sneer.

‘My brother abandoned his family for this place, and I cannot see why.’ Gwaine was rounding the corner, Arthur and the other Knights in step. The moment Gwaine spotted his sister, his back went rigid.

‘Is everything alright here?’ Arthur asked, the questioned aimed at Merlin, even if his eyes were on Gwaine’s sister.

‘Lady Merrain was just wanting to explain a little family history, Sire.’ Merlin piped up, earning him a glare from the woman. She quickly turned it to a charming smile, curtseyed low to Arthur.

‘Thank you for your hospitality, my Lord. I must go, my Mother will be waiting.’ She turned, promptly tripped, and reached for Merlin to steady her. It was only when her hand made contact that he realised why she had done it, bit back a hiss as the cold iron burnt into his skin.

‘Oops, sorry, I’m awfully clumsy.’ She swanned off, and Merlin tried to hide his hand, but Gwaine was quicker. Snatched his hand and yanked the sleeve up over the burn.

‘What on…’ Arthur, bless him, was confused. Gwaine, however, looked ready to kill.

‘Gwaine, it’s fine.’

‘It isn’t fine, she hurt you!’ He snapped, while Merlin was thinking about how he needed to keep Morgana away from the visiting guests.

‘It’s a burn. Nothing that won’t heal.’

‘How did she do that?’ Arthur broke into the conversation, and Merlin was surprised by the protectiveness in his eyes.

‘Cold Iron.’ Merlin remarked, at the same time Gwaine spoke up,

‘They hunt sorcerers.’

**

Lord Davrin, the noble that was Gwaine’s step-father, bowed in front of him, and Arthur watched the way his gaze flicked across to Gwaine. The Knight was by Merlin’s side, having no care for the fact that he was a servant, and Arthur was beginning to think that Gwaine might be serious in his pursuit.

‘I thank you for your hospitality to my wife and daughter, my Lord. We’ll be leaving first thing in the morning.’ Good, Arthur thought, that should snap Gwaine out of his funk.

‘It was no bother. I trust your hunt was successful?’ Now that he knew what they were hunting, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer to that.

‘Very, my Lord.’ Merlin was tense, and Morgana didn’t look much better. Arthur would just have to keep an eye on his guests, to make sure everything went smoothly.

**

‘Step-father.’ Gwaine corrected, as he drew back his sword from attacking Lancelot. The Knight blinked, then inclined his head.

‘My mistake. Your step-father seems like an arse.’ Gwaine had to agree, he was a total dick-bag, but he could deal with it. By dealing, he meant keeping his mind distracted. On the manservant of the King, who was sitting across the training grounds, stitching up what he presumed to be one of Arthur’s shirts.

‘He is. Most nobility are.’ No offence to the fact that they were nobility, now, tucked under Arthur’s seal.

‘And they hunt sorcerers?’ He didn’t mind Lancelot’s probing, nor the fact that the others were listening in. These people, as Merlin had pointed out, were his new family. He thought to the ring he usually carried around his neck, on the chain. It wasn’t there anymore, hadn't been for a couple of weeks. It was now kept safe, not on himself, but on the focus of his attention, the manservant that looked up as he stared across.

‘Yes. Anything with Magic.’ Lancelot nodded, his sword slicing through the air, and Gwaine blocked it.

‘I see, and you think…’ He was cut off, however, and Gwaine turned and saw his step-father coming in his direction. He handed Lancelot his sword, straightened up as the man halted in front of him.

‘I come in peace, Gwaine.’ He didn’t quite trust that, glared at the man, but did relax ever so slightly.

‘Your Mother would like to ask if you still carry your seal.’ His ring. That’s what they were asking for, because without it, they couldn’t access the fortune that his Father had left.

‘After the money that belongs to me?’ The thing was, his Mother had gone to their King to request money. Because Gwaine refused to gift away what had been for him and his brother, it wasn’t for them to have. Now, his Mother wanted to sink her fingers into it once more.

‘It isn’t like you’re using it.’ Davrin pointed out, hand coming to rest on the sword at his side.

‘I don’t have it. I gave it to somebody that could keep it safe.’ Davrin’s temper was growing, he could see it, and Gwaine couldn’t wait to reveal where he’d left the key to his inheritance.

‘You gave it away? Is that any way to honour your father? Your brother?’ Gwaine snapped, shoved him back and dared him to fight. But Lancelot was reaching for him, gripping his arm.

‘Don’t you dare.’ He hissed, threatened, and Davrin steadied himself.

‘Who has it? Your new King? I thought you hated nobility.’ Gwaine yanked his arm back from Lancelot, took in a deep breath and prepared himself to see the disbelief on his face. Luckily, Merlin had already seen his plan, had hopped off and walked across to them. His hand dipped beneath his tunic, to where the ring rested, on a chain that had belonged to Gwaine’s little brother.

‘This ring, my Lord?’ Merlin asked, innocent expression in full-force, and Davrin halted. Stared between them, eyes widening as he recognised it as the ring.

‘You gave your brother’s ring to a servant?!’ He shrieked, while Gwaine had to chuckle. He’d destroyed his own ring, the moment he fled from the family. His last memory of his brother, kept safe in the hands of someone he could trust.

‘Actually, to a Warlock.’ Gwaine amended, and Merlin’s eyes flashed golden. Davrin’s hand shot to his sword, and Gwaine stepped in the middle.

‘Try it, and I’ll cut you down.’ His step-father took one last look, before he turned and stormed back towards the Castle.

**

Merlin grinned, tucked the ring back to where it usually stayed, and turned to Gwaine. The Knight looked smug, like a cat that had managed to finally catch the mouse.

‘That went well.’ He offered, and Gwaine laughed, ruffled his hair.

‘Knew you’d keep it safe.’ Merlin had tried to say he wasn’t worthy of such a thing, especially not when this was the last thing Gwaine had of his brother.

‘Like I’d lose such a thing.’ Merlin said with a snort, before realising that the others were staring at them. Confused, shocked, and Arthur was eyeing him up like he’d done something bad. What! This time it had been all Gwaine’s fault.

‘I think they’ll leave tonight. Now they know they won’t get their hands on it.’ Merlin hummed in agreement, leant against Gwaine, who made quite a good leaning post. He reached for the ring, studied it.

‘Exactly how much money do you have? Enough to repay the Taverns of Camelot?’ Gwaine’s chuckle was worth it, the Knight peering down to him in amusement.

‘Oh Merlin, nothing could repay that debt.’

**

Gwaine watched Merlin make himself at home, in the cot that he often stayed at when he came over. He was chatting, talking excitedly about a new spell he’d been practicing, but all Gwaine could think about was the fact that he finally felt at home. Looking at Merlin, who was stripping off his neckerchief, revealing the golden chain beneath, he realised that this is where he wanted to be. He had a family, Knights that were his friends, and Merlin.

He stood up, moved across to where Merlin was, gripped the Warlock and turned him. Merlin looked surprised, opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but Gwaine looked to his lips, then back to the bright blue.

‘Okay?’ He asked, and Merlin halted, before nodding.

The kiss was worth everything, the two of them fitting together like they’d been made for this.

Like Merlin was his home.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like Merwaine, okay? I live for this ship.


End file.
